


Like My Very Own Blood (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fanvids, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: There's nothing more frakked up than family.





	Like My Very Own Blood (vid)

**password: daddy**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/likemyveryown.avi) (61MB, xvid)

Music: Tiger Lou

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1105952.html)

_I promise you better things from now on_   
_I'm gonna love you like my own son_   
_No more the me that you used to meet out here at night_   
_I swear, I swear_   
  
_I'm gonna love you like my very own son_   
_like my very own blood, I swear_   
_I will love you right there_   
  
_Sometimes I fear these hands are mine_   
_Let us never mention this again_   
  
_I'm gonna love you like my very own son_   
_like my very own blood, I swear_   
_I'm gonna love you like my very own son_   
_like my very own blood_


End file.
